


All I've Ever Wanted

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one wanted him. At least, that's what he believed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Ever Wanted

> _No one wanted him._

Shintarou sat alone beneath the shade of the tree, his eyes drawn to the clear blue sky. It has been a few days since middle school started, and he has yet to make friends. Was it really that repelling that he carried with him everyday his lucky item? Without one, he can’t go on a whole day without worry. If people didn’t like it, then so be it. Who said he ever needed anyone anyway?

> _At least, that’s what he believed._

Seijuurou hated that everyone was fawning over him. And so if he was the only heir to their company? Was that title so appealing to everyone? But he kept his mask on, always smiling and always welcoming. It’s tiresome, really, how he had to put up an act of accepting people, when in truth, he felt repelled by them all. If it was up to him, he’d just stay on the sides, observing and studying everyone. But the name Akashi was needed to be upheld.

> _But someone has always seen him._

“Would you mind if I sit with you?”

Shintarou opened his eyes at the sound of a soft voice beside him. A red-haired boy appeared before him, his head tilted to one side. Why did he look so familiar?

“You don’t want to be seen with me,” he answered, “People would think we’re friends, and then they’d stay away from you because of me.”

“Excellent. That’s what I would want.”

The boy casually took the spot beside him and leaned against the tree. He didn’t introduce himself, and so Shintarou did not do so, too. The two boys were beside each other, a silence that need not be filled between them, their eyes up to the skies.

> _Always wanted him._

It became a hot topic among the freshmen, how the famous Akashi Seijuurou spends his free time with the weird seaweed hair. They’re always seen together beneath a tree durng breaks. At first, they never talked, but as the days passed by, they started to slowly make conversation. They finally knew each other’s names, and Seijuurou was pleased by how Shintarou didn’t react as everyone else did upon knowing that he was the _Akashi_ Seijuurou.

“That’s why you seemed familiar,” was all he said.

They began studying together, for they found out that they both deemed academics important. A game of who’s getting the higher score started, and Shintarou has always lost to Seijuurou since then, losing by one to three points. It was frustrating, but it was, surprisingly, fun. 

> _Wanted him to be part of his world._

They decided to try out for the basketball team, and they both made it to the first string.  _Miracles,_ they have called them. 

Seijuurou introduced him to his favorite board game, shogi, and they started playing together every after practice. Shintarou never won once, but it didn’t stop him from still playing.

Shintarou invited him to his house to study, and Seijuurou got to meet his little sister who loved him already even though it was just their first meeting.

“Can he stay here forever?” she asked clinging to Seijuurou’s leg as he was about to go home. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Shintarou scoffed, “Of course, he can’t.”

> _And to never leave._

“I like you.”

Shintarou almost missed his shot. Almost. But of course he never did. He never does. Still, Seijuurou confessing to him while they were practicing one-on-one on their own surprised him.

Seijuurou looked serious as he said those three words, his back straight and his head held up high. He wasn’t even embarrassed. But Shintarou was and turned his back to hide the blush that he knew would come.

> _That someone wished that he would be wanted back to._
> 
> _In the sea of masks and fake smiles, his green eyes were his anchor to the truth. His company was his salvation. He was the only real person in a world where everyone was a fraud._
> 
> _When everyone shunned him, his flame crept near and drew him in. Its warmth was comfort, its brightness was light. He was the only one who accepted him with open arms._

 

> _No one really wanted them. At least that’s what they believed in._
> 
> _But not anymore._

“I like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BPS OTP Battles 2014. Originally entitled "Wanting"(but it coincides with another fic uploaded here so yeah, changed it:3). Edited here and there.


End file.
